


Rotten to the Core

by mNakahara98



Category: One Piece
Genre: Descendants Au, F/M, Multi, Next Generation, Other, Secrets will be revealed, don't ask about Ace & Anis' mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mNakahara98/pseuds/mNakahara98
Summary: Twenty years after Monkey D. Luffy became a Pirate King, most of the villains were locked into a prison island, based on Impel Down. The World Government and Warlord society was abolished, Luffy freed slavery…but what about the offsprings of villains? Everything will change when he and his little family made the most craziest idea. Join Straw Hats jrs and villain kids' adventures.





	1. Welcome to My Wicked World

A long ago…well actually it’s 20 years ago, Monkey D. Luffy has become a Pirate King, abolished slavery, World Governments’ politic system. He allied to the majority of the pirates with alliances, ending the war for Pirate King’s throne. What the world didn’t know..was that villains have offsprings, who were also imprisoned with their parents in the prison island located close to Impel Down, where there are not enough foods, no Den Den Mushi WiFi’s.  
  
But this Pirate King and his little pirate princess came up the most craziest idea.

  
  
In the middle of ocean, a seventeen years old girl with long black hair, red dress shirt same as her father, short jeans and pair of sandals, were riding on a jet board flying on the ocean water, hooting with her arms up enthusiastically. She was none other than Monkey D. Anis, daughter of Monkey D. Luffy, the pirate king.  
  
“Woo-Hoo~!!!” She yelled happily.  
  
“You’re gonna fall, idiot!!! Come over here!” The young man scolded his sister.  
  
This man was Anis’ older twin-brother and Luffy’s son, Monkey D. Ace. He has a strikingly resemblance of his deceased uncle, Portagas D. Ace, and was named after him for one day—as what Luffy said—the lad will be great as his uncle. Anis landed on Thousand Sunny, pouting.  
  
“Pops calling you!” Ace said as he pointed at the door.  
  
Hearing the word “pops”, Anis ran inside as Ace was following his sister, smiling as he rolled his eyes. Other members were watching them with chuckle.  
  
“I wonder why uncle Luffy’s calling us all?” nine years old girl with red hair wondered, watching her mother, Nami.  
  
“I don’t know, Bell sweetie,” Nami replied, “better not be some crazy idea.”  
  
“He’s always making crazy ideas.” Zoro said.  
  
Bell-mere was a little girl adopted by Nami. Poor girl had lost her parents from her country’s war and out of compassion, Nami took her in and named her after her adoptive mother. Little Bell looked so much like the deceased adoptive grandmother, but she was such a sassy girl.  
  
“We gotta hurry, though,” Usopp’s twenty years old son Murphy called out, “he was also calling us now!”  
  
Sanji finished cleaning dishes and called his teenaged children to come long.  
  
“Let’s go Remy, Babette.”  
  
The young, handsome, nineteen years old man Vinsmoke Remy was a gentleman whose talent of cooking could compete with his father. His neatly styled blond-hair was covering his forehead and somehow his arched eyebrows, but his eyes were greyish blue. Even though he was not as perverted as his father, he’s a flirt, the heartthrob. The perverted one is his sixteen years old sister Babette who has hots for handsome, attractive men. She has shoulder lengthen blonde hair, and has exact same eyebrow as her father.  
  
“Yes, father.” Remy and Babette said in his light French accent.  
  
The whole crews of Straw Hats and their family gathered to where their captain Luffy was waiting. Pirate King was still youthful, but has a longer hair that almost reach to his shoulders. He was wearing a red shirt, pair of long jeans that goes until his ankles, pair of black sandals, and the small scar was remained under his left eye. His hair was covered with his iconic straw hat and despite his usual attire, he looked powerful and somewhat majestic as the king of the seas.  
  
“Hey, guys.” Luffy said, his voice slightly older and raspy.  
  
“So what’s the rush to call us here?” Usopp asked.  
  
Luffy smiled.  
  
“It’s been like what, twenty years and I have just figured out something related with those jerks I fought off.”  
  
They knew he was talking about their enemies who were sent to the prisoning island.  
  
“Traffy told me that they also have kids.”  
  
Now that was unexpected, yet predictable at the same time. Anis’ brother Ace looked darkened with the thought of the certain man who killed his uncle, clenching his fists. Anis noticed and held his hand, comforting him.  
  
“And some of them were dead,” Luffy continued with serious expression, “including Akainu.”  
  
“WHAT?!” Everyone shrieked, unsure if it was good news.  
  
“So I have something to announce,” slightly aged pirate king coughed, “I decide to set some of those kids free and stay with us.”  
  
Silence…then most of his crews and their children’s eyes were widened and their mouth hung open at his decree. Sanji loosened his mouth, dropping his cigarette. Brook was paled, though he didn’t have any skin to be whitened. Only Remy and Robin looked interested, raising their eyebrows. Murphy and his father Usopp looked at one another, about to shriek. Ace frowned at his father’s choice, but Anis looked impressed, enthusiastic even.  
  
“EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH??!!!!”  
  
Luffy only laughed his iconic laughter.  
  
“Shi-shi-shi, oh come on! It’s not those kids fault. Beside, I think my kids need some friends, right kids?” He asked as he looked at Ace and Anis.  
  
As much as he wanted to object, Ace merely nodded his head. Anis vigorously nodded her head, loving the idea of meeting villains’ children. Bell-mere was also the one liking the idea, appreciating her mother’s captain’s kindness and mercy.  
  
“Ow~! That’s SU—PER CRAZY idea~!” Franky said, “I agree!”  
  
“Interesting.” Robin giggled.  
  
“If it’s our majesty’s order, we’re with him to the end, Yohohohoho!” Brook said.  
  
Everyone nodded their head, accepting Luffy’s idea.  
  
“So who’s gonna be on our ship?” Chopper asked, nervous.  
  
Luffy made a thought for a while, then replied.  
  
“Uhmm…the Crocodile guy’s little girl…”  
  
Robin blinked her eyes.  
  
“That fancy Flamingo’s two boys…”  
  
Usopp and Nami was paled.  
  
“Blackbeard’s daughter…and,” Luffy’s frowned briefly, then smiled, “Akainu’s son.”  
  
And Nami, Usopp fainted. Sanji, Zoro, Franky, and others were frowning. Ace glared at the thought of seeing the offspring of his uncle’s murderer, feeling tense. Anis was quite eager to see them though.  
  
“Seriously, pops?! I don’t know about the first two, but Blackbeard and Akainu’s?!” Ace blurted, distaste filling in his eyes.  
  
Everyone knew Ace’s hatred for Blackbeard and Akainu. The ones who were responsible for his father’s misery. Luffy’s face grew a little bit saddened, but regained his usual cheery side.  
  
“Shi-shi-shi, Ace…thanks for worrying about your dad. But, try get along with them.”  
  
Ace bit his lips. He was never the type of a boy to disagree with his dad. Despite his rebellious attitude, he is actually daddy’s little boy, deeply caring towards his family. Sighed heavily, he obliged.  
  
“Okay, dad…I’ll try.”  
  
Luffy stretched his long arms and dragged him and Anis to a tight hug, causing Ace to blush and Anis to giggle happily.  
  
“That’s my little twerps!” He said, flashing his wide, toothy smile.  
  
Luffy’s crew also smiled along. They knew Luffy always make good decision. Despite his goofy, crazy actions, Luffy has a strong heart to forgive and forget.  
  
“SANJI~! Dinner time~!”  
  
“REMY~! BEEF~!” Anis yelled.  
  
Sanji and Remy sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, the Pirate King’s decree had reached to the world. And surprisingly, the new, well-developed government complied to his order shocking the world. Other pirates and people had a mixed reactions. But there were not the only one reacting to the news.

* * *

 

Prisoning Island, Infernos…the island for all prisoners who were defeated by Luffy was reading the news with different expressions.  
  
“Ku-hahaha! That brat, still lunatic as usual..”  
  
The older man was none other than infamous former Warlord, Sir Crocodile. He was holding the newspaper, reading his daughter’s name. On the other side, Blackbeard, laughed half-crazily and ate his pies noisily, deeply annoying Crocodile. On the other hand, the tall blond-haired former Warlord and tyrant of Dressrosa stayed silent, thinking of his sons never go hungry again, which brought a grin on his face. Even though he and his Donquixote family cannot get out of the island, his sons being freed were enough.  
  
“Papa.”  
  
Crocodile heard the feminine voice, turned to see his daughter approaching. Lady Gustavia. Twenty years old. Self-proclaimed mob boss of Burundi Works. She has shiny golden eyes, long black hair with curls on her left shoulder and a forelock slicked backward as her father. She was wearing a sophisticated clothing of light olive green blouse, pair of long tight black pants, black high-heels, and dark dress jacket hung on her shoulder. A long stitched scar was on her right cheek, and has her lips decorated with dark red lipstick but she was refined and beautiful.  
  
“You’re back, Gustavia.” Crocodile said, raising his one eyebrow.  
  
“I heard the news.” Gustavia made a same expression as her father.  
  
Then another footsteps were heard, revealing dark-skinned beauty in a gypsy’s outfit. She was Blackbeard’s precious seventeen-years old daughter Marshall D. Angelina. She was wearing white blouse, dark green skirt, red scarf around her skinny waist and green hairband surrounded her raven hair. She waved her hand at her friend Gustavia.  
  
“Angelina, my precious princess~!”  
  
She grinned and hugged her father. Doflamingo rolled his eyes, but as he heard two boys calling out his expression softened. He saw his two sons walking towards him.  
  
“Papá, we’re back.”  
  
The oldest was sixteen years old, Donquixote Alonso. He has a spiked, fashionable blond hair, same pointy red sunglass, white blouse, magenta pants and pair of sharp shoes. The smile never fade from the teenaged son. He stopped as he heard someone tripped, only to see his younger brother fell again. The younger brother, in age of eight, was Donquixote Rosi, named after his deceased uncle Rosinante, a.k.a. Corazon. The little boy has a striking resemblance of his uncle, which greatly affected Doflamingo but the lad was his father’s favorite.  
  
“Ah, my boys! How was your day?” Doflamingo held his younger son with smile.  
  
Rosi nodded his head only. Unfortunately, this boy was mute unable to speak. He giggled as his father kissed his forehead with paternal affection. Among all the villains, Doflamingo has a strong paternal instincts, starved himself sometimes to raise his sons.  
  
Behind the villains and their children was a tall, nineteen years old young man with black hair, sharp eyes that glares everyday. He was wearing black button-on shirt with rolled sleeves, red suit vest, and long pair of black pants with leathered shoes. His neck and arms revealing a burnt mark and the scars from predator’s claws and fangs. He was Sakurazaki, Akainu’s son, and co-leader of the gang, along with Gustavia.  
  
“You five,” Crocodile said with his cigar between his mouth, “will leave here tomorrow.”  
  
Other villains frowned. Rosi and Alonso looked up at his father, whose arms tightened around his younger son protectively.  
  
“That soon?” Blackbeard blurted.  
  
“Everything’s on this cursed newspaper. That Pirate King’s quick-tempered.” Gustavia replied, hiding her blush since she has a secret crush on the new pirate king.  
  
“What? You want to see the pirate king sooner?” Alonso teased, “god, you and your enamoramiento idiota, fufufufufu!!!”  
  
Gustavia glared daggers at him, throwing his daggers at him. But Alonso’s other arms appeared from his side and grabbed it. Alonso is a devil fruit user, model of Gumo-Gumo no Mi, the devil fruit with ability and power of spiders. Crocodile rolled his eyes at their antics.


	2. To The Thousand Sunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gustavia, Sakurazaki, Angelina, Donquixote Alonso and Rosi went to Thousand Sunny, welcomed by Luffy, Anis, and other crews of Strawhats. This is their first baby step to their future and see the craziness of Straw Hats.

From the next day, five chosen children of villains were on the abandoned lighthouse. Alonso, using his spider web, hung on the top and scrutinizing the sea. He frowned at the familiar ship—he had seen from the newspaper—was approaching. It was Thousand Sunny, the Pirate King’s ship. Alarmed and excited Doflamingo’s son swung his spider web down to the ground, informing his gangs and his brother.  
  
“Did you see anything?” Gustavia asked, tapping his one foot.  
  
“It’s coming, amigos. The Pirate King.” He replied.  
  
Angelina seemed eager to see the legendary pirate king as Sakurazaki frowned, unconsciously grabbing his one arm that has burnt arms. Alonso picked up his brother Rosi and went to bring their packages. They all went to the headquarter where their parents were waiting. Crocodile only managed to gave his daughter a small satchel of golds and jewels. Blackbeard literally gave his daughter a too many package filled with drinks, foods, and clothing. Same goes from the Heavenly Demon, but he told his older son to protect his brother.  
  
“Remember what I told you.”  
  
“Eyes are a window to our soul and must not be opened.” Alonso recited, holding his little brother protectively.  
  
“As much as it pains me to say, but stick with them…and you both will no longer become hungry anymore.” Doflamingo said.  
  
Alonso nodded his head, understanding. Doflamingo patted Rosi’s head who seemed taken back, but gave his father a small smile.  
  
Sakurazaki was outside and arrived to the graveyard of his father, Sakazuki, a.k.a. Akainu. Glaring at the tombstone, remembering his nightmarish life when his father was alive. He forced his poor child to be trained and educated with his iron, magma fist. Whenever small mistakes were made, Akainu would “discipline” him, in which Sakurazaki earned many burnt scars over his upper body. But later, for some reason his father was dead and the boy didn’t care.  
  
Akainu’s son stared at his right hand. When its clenched, it released the hot, intense steams and briefly created a small larva melting the tombstone.  
  
“Go to hell…” Sakurazaki muttered venomously as he left.

* * *

 

Five children went to the shore, only to see the Pirate King’s ship docking close by. The large wooden board were landed and made a connection with the land and its entrance, revealing the pirate king, who looked at them with wide smile.  
  
“So you guys already came, huh? Come over here!” Luffy yelled out.  
  
Looking at each other, then the villain children obliged to go inside the ship, meeting the crews and family of Straw Hat pirates. Everyone’s eyes were on Gustavia whose attitude was so much like her father, raising her eyebrows with cigar on her mouth. Robin giggled at the similarity, earning the girl’s frown. Nami and Bell-mere looked at two blondes. Alonso and Rosi.  
  
“Donquixote Alonso.” The older spoke.  
  
“This kid has a style.” Franky mused, impressed and a bit envious of with Alonso’s fashion.  
  
Bell-mere released her hand from Nami and approached to an eight years old boy with friendly smile. As she approached Rosi quickly hid behind his brother, blushing bashfully. Most of the crews didn’t believe this little boy was Doflamingo’s son.  
  
“He’s kind of shy, right mom?” Bell-mere giggled.  
  
“Well, say hello to him.” Nami said with smile.  
  
Bell-mere greeted him, but Rosi tried to make a hand language confusing others.  
  
“Rosi is mute, he can’t speak.” Alonso informed, much to the Straw Hats’ sympathy.  
  
“Don’t worry. We have a doctor here~!” Luffy said with his toothy smile, pointing at Chopper in a proud manner, “who knows your brother can speak someday.”  
  
Alonso stiffly nodded as he picked up his small brother.  
  
But the Straw Hats were stiffened to see Blackbeard’s daughter. She was a bit having a hard time holding her package, but Sakurazaki came up and grabbed it for her. Every Pirate King’s crew were a bit intimidated by former Fleet Admiral’s son. Even Nami, Usopp, Murphy, Brook, and Chopper was slightly frightened. But what made the Pirate King’s doctor concerned the most was the burnt scars over his body. Judging by them, Luffy could see they were from Sakurazaki’s father.  
  
Then, Luffy’s twin children approached. Ace frowned at them, but Anis approached with wide smile same as her father.  
  
“Hey, guys! I’m Monkey D. Anis! Nice to meet ya!”  
  
The villain kids were taken back with her kindness. But Angelina accepted.  
  
“Nice to see ya too! I’m Marshall D. Angelina! Call me Kurokami (Black-hair)!”  
  
“I like this kid.” Luffy pointed out, receiving the hand chop from Usopp.  
  
Looking at Sakurazaki, Anis held her hand out to greet him.  
  
“Good to see ya! I’m Anis. What’s your name?”  
  
Akainu’s son was a bit surprised by the girl’s kind behavior, wondering if she knew about the history of his father and her father. He glanced to see her father, who only smiled. Hesitantly, Sakurazaki accepted Anis’ greeting.  
  
“Sakurazaki.” He replied in a deep, but raspy and husky voice.  
  
When Anis grabbed his hand, she could feel the burnt marks on it and felt a compassion for this boy. She made a good mental note to her twin brother to be nice to him. Ace sighed and approached.  
  
“I’m Monkey D. Ace,” he smirked proudly, “the greatest Pirate King’s son.”  
  
Judging by this freckled boy’s attitude, anyone could see how he looks up to his father. Luffy made his usual unique laugh. He looked to see Crocodile’s daughter.  
  
“So you’re that crocodile guy’s little girl, glad to see ya, shishishishi!”  
  
Gustavia only nodded her head.  
  
“She’s your big fan, fufufufu!” Alonso teasingly pointed out.  
  
Robin raised her eyebrows in amusement. Then the other children of Straw Hat member approached. Murphy, the young man with curly blonde hair tied back and long nose—same as his father Usopp—came.  
  
“I’m Murphy. Inventor Usopp’s son.”  
  
Bell-mere came.  
  
“I’m Bell-mere.” She said, still waving her hand at Rosi, who waved his hand a little in return, still clutching his grasp on his brother’s shirt.  
  
The siblings of cook came. The young handsome man greeted first in gentlemanly manner which was taught by his father Sanji.  
  
“Bonjour,” Remy spoke in polite manner, “welcome to Thousand Sunny. I’m Remy.”  
  
“I’m his sister, Babette.” Babette introduced herself with a small curtsy.  
  
Luffy was tugged by his daughter.  
  
“Dad, conference!” She then whispered in his ears, telling the idea of taking them to Grand Line.  
  
“Good idea!” Luffy laughed, “you guys can stay here like you’re in home.”  
  
All five only nodded their head.  
  
“There’s gonna be a big party at Grand Line a week later, wanna go join us?” Anis asked, her eyes twinkling with hope.  
  
“Sure! Me and Alonso love parties!” Angelina replied.  
  
“OI!!!” Gustavia and Sakurazaki yelled out.  
  
“Deal! You all will love it,” then Bell-mere grabbed Rosi’s hand, “come on. Let’s go play!”  
  
And Rosi was dragged by Nami’s daughter.  
  
“Don’t fall Rosi!” Alonso warned.  
  
Anis grabbed Sakurazaki’s arm, dragging him inside also.  
  
“Come in! Uncle Chopper could check it for you.”  
  
Sakurazaki couldn’t say anything, unaware of Ace’s protective glare towards the two. Chopper followed them, still worried for the boy’s health condition by the scars. Alonso still looked at the door with concerned expression. Angelina only reminded him everything’s gonna be fine. Gustavia was greeted by Robin.  
  
“Hello, young lady.” The archaeologist greeted, “how’s your father?”  
  
“Grumpy.” Gustavia replied, looking at her manicured nails with disinterested expression.  
  
Nico Robin only nodded her head in reply. In her eyes, Gustavia seemingly looked like a mysterious woman. Angelina was aware of Sanji’s son and approached.  
  
“So you’re the cook’s son? You must be really good at cooking.”  
  
Remy looked and smiled.  
  
“Oh, I’m still an immature one compare to my father.”  
  
“Anis seems nice girl.”  
  
“She is,” then Remy blushed a little which Angelina could see he might have a crush on Anis, “she wasn't even surprised with my eyes.”  
  
Blackbeard’s daughter was confused.  
  
“What eyes?”  
  
Then she saw his forehead, covered by his bangs. But she was taken back when she saw something…glowing. Remy made a “shh” sound.  
  
“I’m not gonna say any word about this, I swear.” Angelina laughed.  
  
“Merci, my lady,” then he called out his sister, “Babette, give our guests some drinks!”  
  
Angelina left the kitchen then went to her gangs, who were with other Straw Hat crew. Gustavia seemed a bit interested with the books Robin had read. Alonso talked to Murphy, Franky, Usopp, and Brook while Rosi was teaching Bell-mere a hand language.

* * *

 

“Wait, so you’re a devil fruit user?” Murphy asked.  
  
“Si. I am. I’m an arachnid man.” Alonso answered as he used his fingers, making a spider-web and made an exotic shape, impressing others.  
  
“WOAH—! You're a SU—PER SPIDER MAN!” Franky exclaimed.  
  
“Not only this,” then he made a thread out of spider silk, sewing, “I sometimes make clothes.”  
  
Murphy, Usopp, and Franky’s eyes were sparkling, utterly impressed. Rosi and Bell was now writing message and drawing.  
  
“So you’re eight years old, huh? What’s your hobby?”  
  
Rosi wrote a note: “I used to sing, but then suddenly, I couldn’t speak.”  
  
“Oh, maybe Uncle Chopper could help sometime. Then I could listen to you sing everyday!” Bell-mere said, sprung her arms up in enthusiastic manner.  
  
Rosi noticed a drawing and a newspaper and picked it up. Just then, Luffy came to see them.  
  
“What are you watching?” Luffy asked as he stretched his rubbery neck and looked at the piece of wanted poser, “oh..that’s Torao.”  
  
Rosi was intently watching the wanted poster of Trafalgar D. Water Law, the captain of Heart Pirates. Due to an old age, his face was slightly wrinkled and some part of his hair was grey. The little boy’s eyes turned saddened as he kept staring at the picture.  
  
“You okay?” Bell-mere asked.  
  
Rosi stared at his friend and shook his head, writing the message he was fine. Anis was keep asking question to Sakurazaki, which it slightly annoyed him while he was reading a bible. Remy finished making drinks for all, and serve them along with his father Sanji and his sister Babette. Gustavia was now reading book, while Alonso was sewing clothes for his gangs.  
  
Then, they heard someone calling for Luffy. He looked towards the door, which it burst opened, followed by a small fire. It was a slightly aged blonde-haired man, whose left eye had a burn scar, wearing a blue, white and black suit.  
  
“LUFFY, I’M BACK~!”  
  
“ACK—SABO?!”  
  
And the brothers embraced one another, causing whole Straw Hats to roll their eyes. VK gangs were confused with what was going on.  
  
“Oh, I’d like you to meet those kids.” Luffy gestured towards five villain children.  
  
Sabo looked at the five and approached to greet them.  
  
“Ah, so you kids are my niece and nephew’s new friends,” Sabo grabbed their hand in polite manner, “I’m Sabo. Pirate King Luffy’s older brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in the next chapter we will have the gangs and crews interacting with Sabo and couple of other pirates Luffy allied/get along with. The big party at Grand Line will be in chapter 5.


	3. Here Comes the Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While meeting Grand Straw Hat fleet, the Thousand Sunny was confronted by Smoker and Hina's daughter, Samora, who is Anis' self-proclaimed rival. Then, the villain kids finally display their abilities to everyone.

Luckily, Sabo was one of the people who seemed to be open-minded with Luffy’s idea as he greeted five with welcoming gestures. Even though he encountered Sakurazaki, he showed no animosity and tried to be nice. Akainu’s son was aware of the burnt face of Luffy’s brother. Noticing his eyes, Sabo explained he got them when he was a child.  
  
“Oh…same as me…,” Sakurazaki mused, “though mine’s are from my father.”  
  
His word caused Sabo winced a little. Imagining the former fleet admiral abusing his son was unforgivable in Luffy and Sabo’s opinion.  
  
“I see…how’s the island?”  
  
“Not bad…except we need to eat leftovers and doesn’t have WiFi’s.” Gustavia replied indifferently.  
  
Everyone could guess the guards had purposely sent them and it quite ticked Luffy, but changed into a somewhat hopeful, wide smile.  
  
“Well, you don’t need to now that you’re in my ship.” The Pirate King said with toothy smile.  
  
In honesty, Sabo was initially skeptical with Luffy’s decision to let them join, but knowing his brother’s great judgement with people, Sabo believes he must have been paranoid. Remembering the reason why he came, he gestured the visitors to come in, only to realize they were the members of Grand Straw Hat Fleet; followed by Bartolomeo, Cavendish, Sai, etc. The moss-headed man once again fan-boding over the Pirate King and his children, calling them as his majesty, prince and princess. The villain kids took a mental note of calling him as “Fanatic Fan of Pirate King”. All of sudden, they heard a sound of cannon flying towards and the ship was shaking wildly.  
  
“What the—?!” Luffy looked out and saw Marine ship.  
  
In the marine ship, slightly aged man with greyish white hair and a woman with strawberry blond hair stood. They were none other than fleet admiral Smoker and admiral Hina. Between them were their daughter Samora, who possess same hair color as her father, wearing dark tank top, black pants and the marine coat surrounding her shoulders.  
  
“Straw Hats!!! You’re in our way!” Samora yelled.  
  
Behind the girl was Coby and Helmeppo who only glanced at one another, sweat drop on their head.  
  
“Actually she’s the one in their way…” Helmeppo whispered to Coby.  
  
From the Thousand Sunny, Straw-hats and their children came outside.  
  
“HEY, SAMMY~!” Anis called out.  
  
“You’re in our way, lil girl! Get the hell outta here!!!” Ace screamed annoyed, “or else!”  
  
Sammy flexed her fists.  
  
“Or else what?” She dared.  
  
But her eyes were wide when she saw five villains’ children. But what caught her attention was deceased Akainu’s son. Even other marines were panicked at Sakurazaki’s presence. When he glared at them, the marines were vividly shaking out of fear. Ani used her jet board and flew along with Ace, landed on marine ship.  
  
“Ack!!! The D Twins!”  
  
“The princess and prince of Pirates!”  
  
Some of marines exclaimed their nicknames.  
  
“Oh, hello Mr. Coby, Mr. Helmeppo~!” Anis greeted the two who could only wave their hand in return.  
  
Anis didn’t have any devil fruit powers, but she have managed to take down many rookies of marine with one common power she had with her father…Her eyes flashed a shockwave, releasing the willpower of Conqueror. Seeing her eyes, majority of marines collapsed in unison, causing villain children gape at her with awe and shock. Sakurazaki’s eyes were wide, while Gustavia raised her eyebrows in amusement. Even Coby and Helmeppo’s mouth hung opened until it reached to the floor.  
  
“EEEEHHHHHHH~???!!!!”  
  
“That’s my little girl!” Luffy said with his usual laugh. Sanji’s son Remy only smiled, chuckling at Anis’ power since he was aware of it.  
  
Just then, Angelina approached to the pirate king.  
  
“Umm, Mr. Pirate King, sir? Mind if we…join them?”  
  
Luffy laughed heartily.  
  
“GO CRAZY!!!”  
  
Smirking, she jumped with all her might and landed on marine ship. Anis smiled and both of them activated their armament haki. Ace was also taken back with Blackbeard’s daughter. Shortly, Gustavia, Murphy, and Alonso arrived as he left his brother under Bell’s care. The members of Grand Straw Hat Fleet were witnessing them.  
  
“Crocodile’s daughter?!” Sai exclaimed at Gustavia.  
  
“Doflamingo’s son?!” Cavendish followed.  
  
Gustavia smiled as held up her hand where her fingers were adorned with different type of rings. The gemstones glowed as she recited her ability.  
  
“Wishful Thinking: Sables!”  
  
Then, her hand formed the enormous sandstorm, send the marines off to the sky. Gustavia had just used the same power as her father. Straw Hats’s eyes were widened as she cut off the storm. With a smirk, she spoke.  
  
“I am a Jinn of Hito-Hito no Mi. Modelled as Jinn.”  
  
Robin heard the name of the devil fruit. It was a Zoan fruit with a model of Jinn, or a Genie. A mythical fairy, or a demon that only existed in Alabasta, but the power has limitation. Gustavia cannot kill, revive, make person fall in love with anybody else, or cheating on finding One Piece. Once anyone rub her ring or a lamp, she would be forced to become his or her servant—which irritates Gustavia—but when the owner sets her free, she can make up her own wish do to anything aside the couple of provisors.  
  
“My turn.” Alonso chimed in.  
  
His hands crossed as an X shape, within three seconds, two pairs of arms formed from his sides, spreading his long fingers. Chopper, Usopp, Franky, and Nami paled at the sight. Alonso looked a real spider briefly.  
  
“Jumping Web!”  
  
Before the marines can shoot him, his fingers released the silk attached to the pole and he swung up in wide circle, dodging every bullet. This further sparked an impression on Straw Hats.  
  
“WOAH~! SPIDER MAN!!! SO COOL!!!” Luffy yelled in awe, his eyes sparkled.  
  
“Wow…,” Anis and Ace could only muttered.  
  
“HE BECOME A SPIDER MAN!!!!” Bartolomeo shrieked, his eyes bulged out.  
  
When Alonso landed on the opposite, he began to attack.  
  
“Wandering Net!”  
  
Then he released another long silk, disarming the marines, swung them around, and threw all towards the ocean. Alonso’s two pair of arms retracted in his body as brushed off the dust from his hands, laughing.  
  
     “Fufufufu, this is muy fun! FUFUFUFUFUFU!”  
  
“Even his laugh takes after his dad…” Leo, the tiny soldier reminded.  
  
Just then, Anis was cornered by Samora, who was holding her long pipe and had it jabbed on her stomach. Glaring, Sakurazaki approached. Luffy and others noticed his fists flaring….more like they were steamed. Sakurazaki didn’t know why he suddenly become defensive when Anis was cornered, but he had big urge to maim the marine.  
  
“You there…,” Akainu’s son spoke, “your opponent is me.”  
  
Samora scoffed.  
  
“I know you all right. You’re son of that fanatic believer of so-called absolute justice.”  
  
This time, it was his turn to roar in laughter, scaring off the marines.  
  
“Yes and no. I’m not him…,” his hands reached forward as arms were covered with magma, “Pompeii Lily!”  
  
Then, he blasted the waves of manga directing towards her. Everyone avoided his attack, including Samora, taken back at his power. Sabo and Luffy were surprised to learn the boy’s ability. Usopp cringed at Sakurazaki’s frightening expression as Chopper clung onto him. Rest of pirate crews only hung their mouth opened. Sakurazaki possessed the same devil fruit power as his father.  
  
Sakurazaki panted as he used too much magma and literally cut off his attack. He turned to Anis and Ace who stood silent.  
  
“Well? Get out of here.”  
  
The twins managed to nod as the teens left the marine ship. Coby and Helmeppo literally embraced one another out of shock. Smoker and Hina felt a shiver sparked down from their spine.  
  
“So that’s Akainu’s son.” Coby mused.  
  
“Can I panic now?” Helmeppo asked.  
  
Sakurazaki looked at his hands that shot his magma, glaring. Hissed in pain as he felt a pain from his burnt scars that has once inflicted by his own father. Feeling the touch of someone’s hand, he looked at Anis who was smiling.  
  
“Hey…thanks for helping me!”  
  
He didn’t speak anything, as Ace squinted his eyebrows at him. Alonso shoved his elbow to his friend, smiling.  
  
“Nice lava show, amigo.”  
  
Sakurazaki grumbled. He stopped as he saw the frightened look from some of Straw Hats members. But Luffy approached, giving him a genuine smile.  
  
“Thanks for helping Anis,” Luffy laughed heartily, “you’re really strong. I like ya.”  
  
He only looked down. But little did he knew, for the first time in his life, he felt a butterfly in his chest. He winced again as he clutched his hand on his arms. Worried now, Chopper came to him.  
  
“Wait for a moment, I’ll get the medicine…”  
  
He nodded his head. Ace looked at him skeptically, but seeing his protective side he decided to let his suspicion off for now in which Sabo inwardly felt proud of him.  
  
“Remind me not to anger that boy.” Cavendish spoke to Bartolomeo, who nodded his head vigorously.  
  
“Interesting…” Remy mused in interest, his forehead somewhat briefly glowed behind the frontal hair.  
  
“Now I know where he got that scars…” Nami noted, sympathy took over as she saw the burnt marks on Sakurazaki’s arms and neck.  
  
Sakazuki’s son was dragged by Anis, whose eyes were sparkling, impressed. Alonso went back to check on his brother Rosi. Gustavia and Robin was once again talking to one another. Remy and Babette went back to kitchen to help their father with dinners. Murphy, Usopp, and Franky kept asking how Alonso got such power. Ace only glanced at the two; Akainu’s son and his twin sister Anis, hoping nothing worse will happen to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we will have the villain kids talk to their parents with Den-Den Mushi Screen. Their interaction will be revealed to Straw Hats as they eavesdrop on them.


	4. Face Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Luffy let Villain kids talk to their parents by Den Den Mushi FaceTime. It was revealed then, that Luffy has invited majority of his allies to the party in Grand-Line, including the royalties of country the Straw Hats saved.

The Straw-hats and their allies have one day left before they could reach to the Grand Line where the annual day of world governments’ abolishment will be taking place within three days. And Luffy noticed the villain children’s gloomy expressions. Even the shy, yet bright spirited Rosi stood silent as he kept drawing.

“Hey, little buddy?” The Pirate King called out, “what’s wrong?”

Rosi sighed. Within two days, he was receiving treatments from Chopper and the doctor confirmed that within weeks or several days—if early—the little boy will have his ability to speak. Alonso was happy to hear that his little brother could sing whenever he wants. But at the same time, Rosi wanted to tell this news to his father Doflamingo later, waiting for a good timing to speak to him.

Noticing the emotion in the petite child, Luffy smiled sadly.

“You miss your dad, right?”

The boy looked up, surprised at the slightly aged man’s ability to see through people’s mind.

“I understand…”

With that, Luffy went to Usopp and Franky’s cabin, asking some favors for the kids. And several hours later, the pirate king gathered everyone around at the front outside where the large Den-Den Mushi stood with wide screen.

“Okay, guys…we’re gonna let kids see their parents so don’t bother them…” Usopp said with uneasy expression.

They all nodded as the five approached. Murphy turned on the screen, revealing the interior of villain’s headquarter, filled with notable enemies who seemed to have some struggling with screen on their side. Crocodile was on the center of the screen while Blackbeard was beside him, holding the funeral photo frame of Akainu. Doflamingo was behind them.

“I don’t see…anything, nor do I hear.” Crocodile grumbled.

Most of the Straw-Hat crews could see how old the former warlord has become, based on his hair colored with gray in some place.

“Is it broken?” Blackbeard asked.

“CAN I PLEASE HAVE A REMOTE?” Crocodile snapped at Doflamingo.

The fancy-dressed warlord known as Heavenly Demon handed him the remote with dramatic hand gesture and smirk: “Voila~.”

Crocodile snatched it and turned on the screen, revealing the kids, Straw-Hat pirates, and the grand fleet crews.

“Now, it’s working!” Blackbeard exclaimed with his laugh.

Rosi, who was still being held by his older brother, shyly waved his small hands to his father smiling. Of course Doflamingo reacted with wide smile, happy to see his sons again.

“OH ROSI, IT’S DADDEH~! My gorgeous boy, SO CUTE!”

The watchers were taken back with Doflamingo’s affection towards his sons. But Luffy smiled, relieved to know that at least some villains care for their kids.

“You know what they say; the devil fruit doesn’t fall off from the trees.” Doflamingo noted with proud smile.

“Don’t you mean the weeds?” Crocodile remarked with sarcasm.

“D’oh! Who’s the ol’ MONKEY~?!” Blackbeard exclaimed as he pointed at the pirate king who seemed a bit annoyed as Sabo growled.

“This is Monkey D. Luffy, dad. The Pirate King.” Angelina replied.

“Huh,” Crocodile sneered, “still have cravings after giving births?”

Teach and Doflamingo snickered. Even some watchers stifled their laughters in front of the pirate king, who seemed offended along with his brother.

“I’M THEIR DAD, NOT MOM!!!” Luffy yelled angrily.

“You have GAZILLIONS of fans and the world as your lovers, I mean, really? What, the drag queen made some of them as those ‘chicks with dick’, or make YOU as a guy with tits?” Blackbeard quoted at the last sentence, while laughing.

Crocodile tried his best not to laugh at Teach’s vulgar joke, while the other former warlord fell off from his chair cackling uncontrollably. Bartolomeo growled at their “blasphemous” act as he scolded Cavendish not to laugh. Sanji was more likely angry since he knew what was it like to live in Kamabakka Kingdom. Zoro only slept in the corner. Couple of Straw Hat Grand Fleet pulled Sabo back before the blonde man could crush the screen. Luffy huffed in indignation, moved off-screen and letting the villain kids took over to chat with their parents. Gustavia was in front, facing the screen.

“Hey, daddy.”

“Gustavia,” before he could say anything he was nudged by Doflamingo’s elbows who warned him not curse in front Doffy’s precious sons, “I…m—miss you.”

“How’s it going, papá?” Alonso asked his father.

“Miserable, my son. How’s Rosi? Does he eat well? He didn’t get bullied, right?” 

Alonso replied simply that his brother is eating well and no one has bullied him.

“Well, I’m glad nothing happened because if anyone who tries to lay a finger on my boy I swear I will put another birdca—” Doflamingo was then roughly nudged by Crocodile, “—and you will get the idea…”

“I understand, fufufufu!” Alonso chuckled.

It was Sakurazaki’s turn to be irritated, especially when Blackbeard was holding the framed photo of Akainu, his father. He threateningly told Teach to get rid of his father’s picture in which terrified Nami, Usopp and Chopper. The villain kids explained about the upcoming party at Grand Line, Shabody Archipelago and the fact that majority of Straw Hat’s allies were invited.

“Okay, then. Have a great fiesta!” Doflamingo kept waving his hand at his sons in which Rosi respond with his small hand held up, little fingers spread out, smiling shyly.

Annoyed, Crocodile shoved him off-screen as Blackbeard stared at the two, sweat-dropping as he turned off the screen ending the face-chatting.

“Well, that was easy.” Franky commented.

“Sorry about dad,” Angelina apologized, “my dad’s antics, you know…”

Luffy only brushed it off with smile.

“It’s fine, really. In three days, you don’t need to worry about anything since big shin-digs in Grand Line will be crazy for this year.”

“Dad? Did you also invite others?” Ace asked his father.

“Yep. We have other pirates, Vivi with her son, Viola with her kids, Hancock, Vinsmokes—whatever they called…and pretty much everyone we know.” Luffy replied as he counted with his fingers.

Gustavia squinted her eyes when she heard the name of Alabasta’s Queen. Alonso tilted his head as he listened the name of Dressrosa’s queen. In their heart, they hoped the royalties wouldn’t say anything worst related with their status as villain’s offspring. About the Vinsmokes, the villain kids were not aware of their identity.

“Wait…You invited them?” Remy asked.

“What can we say? They are your relatives.” Anis pointed out, “aunt Reiju have been nice to us since we were kids.”

“Who’re we talking about?” Murphy chimed in, confused.

“Since we didn’t tell you all about this…let me explain,” Nami spoke in serious manner, “they…were specially appointed to not be imprisoned to the island you five lived, many years ago.”

“What?! They were supposed to live at the prison island before us?” Angelina shrieked, “why didn’t we know about this?”

“Well, like what mom said it happened long time ago.” Bell-mere replied as she dragged Rosi inside her room to play as villain kids also went inside.

Then Luffy dialled the Den-Den Mushi FaceTime to chat with multiple guests. The screen revealed couple of beautiful women who were at Reverie. They were mostly Queens of different countries saved by Straw Hats.

“Hey, Vivi!” Luffy called with wide smile.

“Hi, Luffy. Long time no see~!” The blue-haired queen greeted back with genuine smile.

“Straw Hat Luffy, it’s so great to see you.” Queen Viola greeted with polite manner.

“Aunt, is it Lucy?”

Then Viola’s niece Rebecca came on screen, widely waving her hand at Luffy.

“Luffy-sama~!” Even Shirahoshi came, trying not to burst in tears.

“Hey, what did I tell you about crying again?” Pirate King sighed, but smiling.

“Forgive me, Luffy-Sama…I was just so…happy…”

Then she was seen covering her eyes as her brothers came to soothe her.

“We heard about your proclamation yesterday,” Vivi continued, “and it was the most craziest yet greatest idea…”

“You think?” Nami asked her friend.

“So…when do we meet them?” Rebecca asked, a bit hopeful.

“Three days later in Grand-Line.” Zoro noted behind.

“Alright then, I will wait for it,” Vivi and the girls then waved their hand, “see you all later.”

Nami turned off the FaceTime of Den-Den Mushi as she bid them goodbye.

“Yep, all is ready for the party…but…what do we wear?” Nami wondered.

Then, the door bust opened from inside as Bell-mere and Rosi came out. Alonso shoved the Straw Hats and others the clothing.

“Clothing for the fiesta’s done!” Alonso said with pride.

Anis and Ace saw the fabrics, only to be impressed and so did the rest of members. Murphy and Usopp seemed more fascinated while Remy and Babette smiled at their new clothes. Bell-mere and Nami seemed to like their outfits as they went inside to try them on.

“Don’t be rush, it’s only for a day of party in Grand-Line.” Gustavia said, crossing her arms.

“Actually, the party does not last for a day.” Robin intervened with amused smile.

.

.

.

.

.

“ARE YOU KIDDIN’?! THE PARTY LAST FOR A WEEK?!” All five villain kids exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: We will have the party begin with five villain kids interact with other characters, including the other next generations.


	5. Be our Guest 'Cause the Night is Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the party begun! But what they didn't know is their first confrontation with their identity as villains' children. Will the party will flow in ease and fun?

  
    “Wait…, so in other words you were technically a test-tube babies?” Angelina asked Remy and Babette.  
  
Both Sanji’s kids nodded their head.  
  
    “Let me get this straight…Germa Kingdom once forced Mr. Sanji’s reproductive cell and your mother’s for artificial insemination, and neither of them know about this?” It was Gustavia’s turn to ask.  
  
    “Yes…it took a long time for us to be emerged to life.” Remy replied with sigh.  
  
    “Then how did you two ended up here?” Alonso inquired.  
  
    “Aunt Reiju was the first person to notice us so she raised us until father came along. And when we asked him to take us with him, he said yes.” Babette continued.  
  
After Luffy became a Pirate King, the artificial fertilization had already begun and when it was complete the two were noticed by Reiju who decided to raise them. She knew they were her brother’s and Pudding’s children. Surprisingly, three other Vinsmoke siblings agreed to let them in.  
  
It didn’t take along time Sanji finally gets aware of his offsprings’ existence and asked Luffy if he could bring them along. The Pirate King agreed with no hesitance. The Straw Hat Cook was relieved to know that his son and daughter were born as human but he was worried for his son Remy due to his “eyes”.  
  
    “So where’s your mom then?” Angelina questioned.  
  
    “That, Ma chérie, is a classified information we have no idea about.” Sanji’s eldest son replied with apologetic smile.  
  
    “How long we will be at Shabody Archipelago?” Rosi asked as he was clutching the wanted poster of Trafalgar Law.  
  
    “Around…5 hours…” Ace replied.

* * *

 

Five hours had passed and Thousand Sunny arrived at Shabody Archipelago. The crews could hear the cheering crowds afar. When docking the ship, Luffy saw other pirate ships beside. He gestured his crews and family to go out. Straw Hats saw their children with their new looks, the outfits made by Alonso.   
  
Luffy smiled at his kids, Anis and Ace. The boy was wearing orange vest jacket, pair of long blue jeans with military boots, revealing his masculine features. Anis wore red blouse with short jean, dark stocking, black pair of boots, and belt around her upper waist, revealing her cleavage. Nami giggled at Bell-mere’s green varsity jacket, light green shirt, short black pants and dark sneakers. Usopp seemed proud with his son’s white suit, with gloves, and his blond hair tied back. Sanji laughed heartily at Remy’s gentleman-like suit with dark blue vest, white shirt, and long black pants, while Babette was wearing a rather fancy-looking black dress, showing a bit of cleavage much to Sanji’s slight annoyance.  
  
    “Wow, Alonso’s one heck of a fashion police. He should be a fashion designer.” Franky commented.  
  
    “Isn’t he already?”  
  
They all turned to see five villain kids entering. Alonso was wearing a white blouse with blue feathers on his shoulders, spider leg shaped decoration underneath, magenta pants, and sharp looking shoes based on his father’s. His blond, spiked hair stretched back with black hair band and his eyes concealed with red sunglasses. His neck was adorned with spider web-like collar necklace.  
  
Rosi wore a pale white shirt with hearts, bluish white pants, brown shoes and was wearing a jacket that has purplish black feathers on his shoulders. The little boy was hiding behind his brother, bashful with his looks.  
  
    “Rosi-chwan~! You look so adorable!” Bell noted with giggle.  
  
Angelina has black vest-like shirt without sleeves, beige jeans, black boots and light blue jacket. Her hair was decorated with blue teal hair band, and her neck was adorned with amethyst necklace. By far she did indeed look like a real pirate.  
  
Sakurazaki was wearing a black dress shirt, dark red jacket and long black pants with dark leather shoes. His hands were covered by black gloves, presumably hiding his scars.  
  
    “Sakura-chi! You look awesome!” Anis squealed out cheerfully, causing the lad to blush.  
  
The last one was beyond what everyone expected. Gustavia was wearing a gown dress with skirt reached to her knee. Sleeves were revealing her pale skinned shoulders, different shades of green, blue, and silver striped from up to downward, her chest to her knees. Her wrists was wound up with white silk. Natural green Egyptian makeup on her eyes, appealing her golden pupils. Her hair was down, but curly as her face covered her scar form her cheek. The golden belt decorated around her waist and pure gold trinkets dangling from her side. Her heels were also made with gold with right one has straps.  
  
    “Woah…” Nami muttered.  
  
Gustavia walked forward, uncomfortable with her dress. Sanji almost had his eyes made in shape of heart, but Remy only smiled.  
  
    “Oh my.” Remy giggled, speaking on a rather coquettish, flirtatious voice.  
  
    “This is my masterpiece,” Alonso said with pride, “she demanded me for the dress that matches her…image.”  
  
    “She looks beautiful,” Robin complimented with smile, “who knows she will rob the poor heart of men in no time.”  
  
Gustavia growled slightly.  
  
    “Let’s get the party started!” Luffy yelled out in glee.

* * *

 

When the ship was ready to open, Straw Hats revealed themselves to everyone, as their cheer goes loud. Vivi screamed happily for her friend Nami. Brook saw Laboon and literally teared up. Franky made his pose for Iceberg who laughed heartily. Kaya called out her husband Usopp and her son Murphy. Zoro smirked as he saw Dracule Mihawk who grinned back. Sanji caught a glance towards his sister Reiju who dragged her brothers along.  
  
When Anis and Ace came out, they crowds grew even more louder. Anis waved her hand at people as Ace did the same. She saw their uncle Sabo and her grandfather Dragon who welcomed them. But as the Pirate King marched out, everyone grew wild, calling for Luffy.  
  
    “LUFFY~!”   
  
    “LUFFY SENPAI~~~~!!!!”  
  
Luffy saw Boa Hancock the sole ruler of Amazon Lily, calling his name in a lovestruck behavior. Even though she was aged, she was still youthful and exquisite. Bartolomeo squealed along with his crew, about to kneel as if the Pirate King was their god but Luffy stopped them with smile. The royalties whose country was saved by him, clapped their hands. Minks from Zou gave him their usual greetings, rubbing their heads to him.  
  
    “LUCY!” Princess Rebecca greeted him.  
  
    “Luffy-sama!” Shirahoshi, thanks to Vegapunk’s help, managed to have a normal size of height with legs, came and waved her hand to him.  
  
The villain kids didn’t know how much everyone respects and loves this Pirate King, but nonetheless they have seen why the world loved this fun-loving, fearless, and good-natured man.  
  
    “Guys! Listen,” the crowd grew silent for him, “you guys heard about the kids from prison island. Be nice to them! They are my kids’ friends, which makes them my kids too! ENJOY THIS WEEK~!”  
  
The crowds go crazy again as the party has begun and villain kids came out from the ship. Anis dragged Sakurazaki and took him to the park. Bell held Rosi’s hand and followed them to amusement park. Gustavia quietly walked down, looking at the archipelago with awe, unaware of Alabasta Queen’s fascinated look.  
  
    “So she is Crocodile’s daughter,” Vivi wondered, then smiled, “perhaps I could have a chance to meet her soon.”  
  
Behind her, a tall blue haired young man with royal Alabasta outfit smiled along, seemingly interested in Crocodile’s daughter as well. He was none other than Vivi’s son Valerius. Seeing that Gustavia was heading alone he found it as a good opportunity to get to know her.  
  
Angelina was marvelled with Grand-Line, running around with wide smile.   
  
    “You like it here?” Nami asked.  
  
    “This place’s awesome! I love it!”  
  
Alonso was searching for his brother until he was called by strange voice. He turned to see royalties from Dressrosa. Prince and princess.  
  
    “Hello.” The young man greeted politely.  
  
    “Hola.” Alonso smiled.  
  
    “I’m Richter Dold,” then he gestured to the girl, “this is my younger sister Victoria.”  
  
Alonso looked at the princess who didn’t seem to bother hiding her uncomfortable frown. He could see that she takes an immediate dislike towards him. He remembered the time Nami told him Victoria was once Alabasta prince’s betrothed but annulled for some reason. Luffy pointed out once Valerius was too good for a self-absorbed brat, no offense to Viola.  
  
    “Hello, princess Victoria,” Alonso smirked awkwardly, “I’m Donquixote Alonso. Allow me to apologize in behalf of my father for…you know…”  
  
Victoria made a fake smile Alonso knew too much.  
  
    “Hola. It’s good to see you. And I don’t blame you for your father’s crimes in Dressrosa.”  
  
Both Alonso and Victoria awkwardly laughed in unison and sighed dramatically. Richter frowned at his sister for her rude behavior. A bit annoyed the royalties came all the way here to feign their benevolence to mock him, Alonso dropped his fake smile revealing his usual ones resembling his father Doflamingo.  
  
    “I beg my pardon if my sole existence tainted your royal marches.” Alonso spoke.  
  
Richter and Victoria blinked their eyes.  
  
    “Oh please…I know you all are bothered about me. If you both hate me just because I am an offspring of Heavenly Demon, just say so,” then he frowned, “but stay away from my little brother…”  
  
Alonso left not hearing their words and searched for his brother. Anis and Sakurazaki toured around and pointed at every corner. When they noticed the lights from the crowded place they walked towards the source of light, only to see large tables for guests, Straw Hats, and everyone else. Anis and Ace were aware of the event as they saw Sanji and his children came.  
  
    “This is gonna be good.” Ace laughed.  
  
    “Wait, what?” Alonso asked as he brought Bell-mere and Rosi.  
  
    “It’s out favorite part of banquet~!” Anis squealed, “come one Sakura-chii, let’s get ourselves a table!”  
  
Sakurazaki nodded his head and sat beside her. Alonso, Rosi and Bell sat together and so did the villain children. Gustavia couldn’t find a seat, until someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see the tall young man with blue hair smiling.  
  
    “Excuse me,” the majestic-looking young man spoke with elegant tone, “if you would like to, you can sit with us.”  
  
Gustavia looked at the direction to the sit where he pointed at, and her eyes were widened to see the Queen of Alabasta looking at them with kind smile. Vivi gestured the two to sit beside. Hesitantly, Crocodile’s daughter accepted his offer as they sat altogether, extremely uncomfortable with her father’s former enemies’ presence. Aware of her emotions, Vivi could only smile in sympathy but softened when her son displayed politeness to Gustavia. The royalty’s two warriors Chaka and Pell glanced at Crocodile’s child with curiosity finding a great resemblance from the former warlord, yet somehow they found something intimidatingly great within this girl.  
  
All of sudden, the majority of lights directed towards the stage. On the grand stage, Remy and Babette merged up, giving the audience a bow. Sanji, who was sitting with Reiju, and rest of his two brothers, looked proudly at them.  
  
    “Monsieurs, madams, boys and girls,” Remy spoke with charming smile that would make ladies swoon, “it is our deepest pride and great pleasure that we welcome you tonight.”  
  
    “And now! We invite you all to relax, let us pull up a chair,” Babette continued, “as we chefs and cooks proudly presents…”  
  
Remy gestured all cooks to serve the meals for the audiences and curtains shoved to both side, revealing Brook and the famous singer of Fishman Island, Maria Napole. Remy and Babette posed with charming smile.  
  
    “Your dinner!”  
  
The crowds gone with “oohs” and “ahs”. Anis and clapped her hands in anticipation as Ace and Luffy laughed. Brook began to play his guitar as the singer from Fishman prepared to sing. Remy and Babette winked and jumped off from the stage as the oldest son of Sanji smiled, small blush formed across his cheeks when looking at Luffy’s daughter. Sanji’s children then spoke in unison with polite yet enchanting manner.  
  
    “Be our guest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some people who's still curious of other characters (OCs especially)'s past, be patient~!


	6. The Past is in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues as the Vks are enjoying the Shabody Park. But things grew tense when Alonso encountered the captain of Heart Pirates and the current Yonko, Trafalgar Law.

Even a day passed, the party continued with villain kids touring around the Grand-Line with help of Straw Hats. Angelina and Gustavia seemed interested with hanging out at the mall with Nami and Robin for the girls have never wore other clothes in the island.  
  
    “So there were no shopping mall at the island? That sucks…” Nami muttered, “at least you can buy or have Alonso made them for you!”  
  
Usopp and Franky inwardly face-palmed at Nami’s eyes sparkled with gold and money.  
  
    “And I don’t need to worry about the gangs wasting my credits.” Gustavia added with smirk.  
  
    “You said it, young lady.” Nami smiled.

* * *

 

Luffy was with fellow pirates, cheering with their drinks and foods. He noticed one empty seat and spun his head around.  
  
    “Wait, where’s he?”  
  
Eustass Kidd, one of Yonko, scoffed.  
  
    “Leave Trafalgar for now. He probably must be brooding around,” then Kidd noticed green haired mermaid and brightened, “hey BABY!”  
  
Keimi waved her hand to Kidd, blush came from her cheeks. Behind her was their small, five children jumping out of the water and leaped on their father. Killer pardoned for them to Luffy, who doesn’t seemed to bother with the kids.

* * *

 

Gustavia, Angelina, Nami and Robin went to Remy and Babette who had just bought groceries for the meals. They asked if the siblings want to take a rest and enjoy the shopping in which they agreed. And they all went to the public spa located at Shabody Archipelago. Sanji was preparing drinks for his children and guests, spotting Anis, Bell-Mere and Babette altogether. He smiled as they were on the tub with smile but he noticed Remy looking behind his father with a small frown then formed a slightly mischievous smile along with his sister. Sani turned around and saw Reiju and his three brothers entering from afar.  
  
    “Don’t give them away, papa!” Babette smiled, whispering as Nami, and Robin dive in quietly, far away.  
  
Understanding their motives, Sanji chuckled along with his son and feigned their act as of they didn’t noticed Anis and others as Reiju and other Vinsmoke brothers walked in. Their eyes were on Nami, Robin, Angelina, Remy, and Nami. Anis noticed Remy’s forced smile, one corner of his lips twitching a little. She was fully aware of his slight hostility towards his uncles even though Babette opened up to them.  
  
    “Hello, sweetie!” Reiju called out with kind smile.  
  
    “Welcome, aunt. I hope you have great time in Grand Line.” Remy greeted with cordial bow.  
  
Reiju noticed Remy’s hands clenched in fist, trembling as his father and Anis held them tightly. Then Vinsmoke siblings noticed Gustavia, Angelina, and other villain kids who were approaching.  
  
    “Oh, who’re your friends?” Sanji’s sister asked.  
  
Remy glanced at five villain kids who were behind him.  
  
    “Aunt, I’d like you to meet Lady Gustavia, Marshall D. Angelina, Donquixote Alonso, Rosi, and Sakurazaki.”  
  
Reiju nodded her head. Five villain children were seemed off guard at sticking resemblance of Sanji with his three brothers, aside from their different height and hair. While Sanji looked slightly aged with moustache, three Vinsmoke looked younger due to their lack of facial hair, but slightly wrinkled. What Sakurazaki and Gustavia heard of them was that three former princes of Germa Kingdom were once unfeeling, cold men until Sanji begged for their life and Straw Hat Luffy’s harsh words stabbed in his brothers’ mind and soul.  
  
 ** _“Couldn’t you all have been a better brothers?”_**  
  
 ** _“Couldn’t you have been a great brothers?”_**  
  
Sanji clearly remembered the time Luffy’s two sentences impaled them sharply. The Pirate King’s condescending glare sent the overwhelming aura, stronger than his Haki. And for the first time in Straw Hat Cook’s years, he had seen his brothers’ tears. Covering their half of face with their hand, heads were down in shame and guilt.  
  
    “Wait, the kids from that island?” Yonji wondered loudly as he pointed.  
  
    “I suppose.” Ichiji added.  
  
Sakurazaki and Alonso glanced at Vinsmoke brothers and Remy repeatedly. With small grin Alonso then spoke to test their relationship.  
  
    “Now I see where he got such debonair behaviors from,” Doflamingo’s son commented, “and his gentleman-like manners from Sanji-san. Big picture I must say.”  
  
Reiju and Sanji smiled a little. Vinsmoke brothers blinked their eyes as Anis nodded her head in agreement. The only one who seemed bothered was Remy. Reverting back to his warm-hearted expression, he told villain children to enjoy the day and went on his way to cook the barbecue beefs for them, with his father Sanji making drinks.  
  
Babette, Nami and Robin returned. Noticing her uncles, Remy’s sister waved her hands and ran towards them. As soon as she was close, her two legs pushed them to the pool with mischievous grin. Sanji laughed heartily along with his older sister, watching their brothers in the pool sulking.  
  
    “Inheriting cooking skills and strong legs from their father, it can’t get any worse, can’t it?” Niji muttered, his hair soaking wet.  
  
    “There is.” Yonji added as he pointed at Anis and Remy. Mostly, he was pointing at the blush that formed on his cheeks.  
  
Reiju chuckled in amusement as she saw an uneasy expression Akainu’s son made.   
  
    “Speaking of…the princes from Alabasta and Dressrosa will come here.” Reiju said.  
  
This perked Babette as her eyes formed a pink heart.  
  
    “Eh?! Val-kun and Richter-swama?! I’ll go and give them some drinks~!” And Babette hold the tray of two drinks and ran outside, lovestruck leaving her uncles sweat-dropping.

* * *

 

Back to the Shabody Park, the Villain Kids were enjoying the amusement park. Anis and Angelina rode a rollercoaster with Ace, Sakurazaki, and Alonso. Nami brought her daughter Bell-mere and her friend Rosi along to watch them riding with smile. Bell-mere brought two ice-cream for herself and Rosi as she handed him an orange-flavoured sherbet. One minute of rollercoaster was over and Bell-mere grabbed the boy’s hand.  
  
    “Hey, let’s go there,” Bell pointed at the shop filled with clothes, “there’s a cool outfits!”  
  
Rosi turned to his older brother, scribbling the messages and handed to him: “Brother, can I go shopping with Bell, Nami-San and others? I’ll do my best not to get lost.”  
  
Reading the note, Alonso looked skeptical, unsure if Rosi could go until he saw “the eyes” from his little brother. He inwardly groaned, cursing at himself for gave into his brother’s cute, pouty face.  
  
    “Okay, Rosi. Go run along and have fun.” Alonso said, defeated.  
  
Happily jumping, Rosi waved his hand to his brother as he was dragged by Bell-mere.  
  
    “And try not to trip or burn yourself!” Alonso added in concern as they were out of his sight.  
  
Smiling, Bell-mere led her friend inside the shop with giggling Nami, and Robin. Angelina softly laughed with Anis as Gustavia rolled her eyes. Little did everyone knew, Alonso stood as he was oblivious of footsteps behind him.  
  
    “Excuse me, young lad.”  
  
Hearing a raspy yet softened voice of a man behind, Alonso turned to see a slightly aged man with black hair, dark skin, sideburns and goatee. He was wearing a black shirt with a logo of his jolly roger, Heart Pirates. Long jeans with spots on the ankles, and has tattoos on his chest and both of his arms. His eyes had heavy bags underneath  
  
    “Hola…uhm…” Alonso squinted his eyebrows, finding the man familiar.  
  
    “Trafalgar Law.” Aged captain of Heart Pirates replied.  
  
    “Oh…”  
  
Trafalgar Law finds the boy familiar in some way as he kept glancing at him. Folding his arms over his chest, he slightly tilted his head.  
  
    “Well,…have we met?” Law asked.  
  
    “I don’t think so…,” Alonso replied awkwardly, “I’m…new here…”  
  
Law raised his eyebrows.  
  
    “I see.”  
  
Then, they heard Luffy’s son calling out for Law. Alonso groaned quietly.  
  
    “Traffy-san!” Ace came with wide smile.  
  
As he approached towards the Yonko, his smile faded as he saw Doflamingo’s eldest son.  
  
    “Traffy-san, I don’t think you should talk to this boy,” Ace said with hostility as his hands were on his hips, “who knows he night put a birdcage or a spider-web around this land to cause another massacre.”  
  
Looking back at Alonso, Trafalgar Law frowned to scrutinize him.  
  
    “…what?” Law kept glancing at Alonso.  
  
Donquixote Alonso tilted his head in confusion. Law looked at the appearance of the boy. Blonde hair, tall height for his age, familiar clothing style. Not to mention a red, sharp sunglasses with deep-set eyes. Everything reminded the Heart Pirate Captain of…him. Law glared as his face went pale, exclaiming the name he so spitefully snapped as if it was a venom.  
  
    “Doflamingo?!”  
  
Hearing his father’s name from Law caused Alonso to stumble back, startled. Law’s exclaim even reached to the ears of the Pirate King and his crews. Even Anis, who came back from shopping, stared at the two with concern. Remy and Babette returned with their father, uncles and aunt who were also confused with the situation.  
  
    “H—how are you here?” Law asked with shaking voice, “and how did you manage to stay so young?”  
  
Decide to step in, Luffy approached beside Alonso.  
  
    “Torao, relax. Mingo’s still on the island. This is his son, Alonso,” Luffy introduced the boy, “don’t you remember I have decided to give the kids next chance?”  
  
This only made Law glare even more.  
  
    “A chance to what, Straw Hat-ya?” Law glared daggers in grave mood, “destroy us?”  
  
Luffy frowned as Alonso’s eyes grew wide.  
  
    “Come on, you all remember—about Dressrosa—, and the murder?!”  
  
Law’s glaring, resentful eyes pierced on Alonso as he stepped forward.  
  
    “Your uncle…Donquixote Rosinante…a man who was a father to me, was killed by your father’s bullets…just to save my life…”  
  
Alonso’s eyes grew saddened briefly, filled with guilt. Somehow, Vinsmoke brothers looked down as Sanji frowned at Law. Little did everyone knew, little Rosi was listening as he stood frozen, unaware of his hand held by Bell who attempted to comfort her friend.  
  
    “All love and gratitude I’ve wanted to give to him—because of your father’s sins—,” Law raised his voice with wrath and sadness, “I. Missed. It. ALL!”  
  
Doflamingo’s eldest son’s face were darkened as Rosi bit his lips, blinking his tears. For some reason, Rosi felt a remorse, sadness, and compassion for the Surgeon of Death. Law turned his back, unable to see the face of a boy who looked so much like his father. As the little boy tried to walk to the man, he was stopped by Bell who shook her head. As his older brother tried to apologize, he was shoved backward by Ace. Angered, Anis came to argue.  
  
    “Hey! What’s your problem?” Anis growled.  
  
    “What? They,” Ace gestured towards the villain kids, “were raised by their parents, Anis. What do you think their parents teach their kids? Kindness? Sympathy? Bullshit!”  
  
Bell-mere covered Rosi’s ears, glaring at Ace.  
  
    “Your father killed Queen Viola’s sister and tricked the people for ten years!” Luffy’s son accused at Alonso.  
  
Then Ace glanced at Angelina.  
  
    “Your father bribed our uncle to marines, and burned down my grandfather’s lair.”  
  
Angelina winced.  
  
    “Hey, shut up!” Anis warned, miffed that her twin was hurting her friends.  
  
But Ace didn’t listen.  
  
    “And you are greedy and selfish as your father!”  
  
Gustavia glared. But Valerius and Vivi glanced at the girl with sympathy. Then Ace scowled at Akainu’s son.  
  
    “And as for you…your father killed my uncle, ruined aunt Robin’s home country using so-called justice as a pathetic excuse! You are no different than your father—”  
  
    “ENOUGH!!!”  
  
They were all jumped by Luffy’s shout. He scoldingly glared at his son as he accidentally unleashed the Conqueror’s Haki, causing everyone to froze. Even four yonko, royalties from different countries, fellow pirates, and others were intimidated by him.  
  
    “This is an important day to accept them as our family, not our enemies! I will not tolerate anyone to harm or badmouth them,” Luffy glared angrily, “everything is in the past. It’s useless to bring them again.”  
  
Then Luffy stared at Law with disappointment as the crews of Heart Pirates came and apologetically bowed to him.  
  
    “I think your captain needs some rest…,” then he stared at his son, “and as for you, son, if you are unable to put everything behind…you cannot be great as your uncle.”  
  
Ace cringed as he looked down.  
  
    “Do you even know why I also invited Sanji’s brothers here? It’s because they are his family, even though they brought so much pain to our cook. If anyone’s badmouthing the kids, which means it’s also badmouthing my crew’s family.”  
  
Everyone knew the consequences if either of them done such harm to people he cares. One hurtful words, Luffy has a power to cut the ties with other alliances. A.K.A, a war. And the Pirate king does not wish it either but it is an only way to keep the peace by giving them a slight fear.   
  
Then, Straw Hat crews noticed Luffy’s hand slamming his chest while wincing. Chopper came to help him, but Luffy held him back.  
  
    “All of you, go run along and have fun…,” then Luffy turned to his daughter, “Anis, keep your friends busy.”  
  
Anis nodded her head and led the Villain Kids to the amusement park, hoping she could brightened their mood. Bell-mere was about to ask Rosi to come along, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
    “Rosi?” Bell spoke, fear and concern filled in her eyes as she searches over.  
  
    “Let me help you find him.” Brook said as he also went to other place.  
  
Bell-mere noticed the small, folded paper on the ground. She picked it up and unfolded them, revealing that it was only an old, wanted poster of Trafalgar Law. As if thinking of something, Bell splintered towards the empty, less crowded location from the amusement park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will see more of Rosi's secrets and the VKs interacting with others more...


	7. Secrets & Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the VKs and others are searching for Rosi. Meanwhile, little Rosi went to the mirror room and found out what he really is as he looked at an unexpected vision in the mirror. Thankfully, Brook came and help him calming his conflict.

  
    “Rosi!!! Where are you?!”  
  
Alonso was frantically searching for his little brother with his friends. Angelina and Gustavia searched around the park yet there was no sign of a boy. Anis was also scrutinizing the area with Sakurazaki.  
  
    “Did you found him?” Alonso asked, alarmed.  
  
    “No. Not yet…” Nami said with apologetic tone.  
  
Luffy was also aware of the boy’s disappearance and ran along with fellow pirates and his crews. He had done scolding his son Ace and was back from the ship. Prince and princess from Dressrosa arrived with their mother and cousin Rebecca. Even the royalties from Alabasta came.  
  
    “Is there anything we can help you?” Vivi asked.  
  
    “Oh, Vivi. You just came in perfect time,” Nami called out, “help us find the boy. Alonso’s little brother Rosi.”  
  
Valerius noticed Gustavia, then approached.  
  
    “Maybe I can help here. We can go search on the other side.” The prince of Alabasta suggested with small smile.  
  
Lady Gustavia squinted her eyebrows at the prince as Vivi nodded her head. Rebecca gently asked Richter and Victoria to go with Alonso in which they hesitantly agreed. Just then, Bell-mere came just in time, frowning.  
  
    “Bell-mere, where’ve you been?” Anis asked.  
  
    “Searching for the poor boy who just listened to everyone’s conversation.” Bell replied with bitter, sardonic tone.  
  
They all looked at her with wide eyes. Alonso approached to the girl.  
  
    “Rosi heard…everything?” He asked, “for…how long?”  
  
    “Uh…let me guess,” Bell feigned the contemplation the angrily yelled, “oh maybe started with Anis’ stupid brother told that spot-headed MenoLAW who you are, until he accused you and your friends just because they are villains’ kid?”  
  
Ace winced. Others looked even more guilty as Bell turned around.  
  
    “Well, if all of you big sissies believe you know EVERYTHING about them, why don’t you stop pretend to care and let Rosi’s BEST FRIEND find him, that’d be me.” Bell spoke in sassy manner as she walked towards the park.  
  
Nami’s daughter then glared at Ace, and others who wronged the VKs and muttered.  
  
    “…fuck you.” She humphed and left, not caring about a shocked expression from others.  
  
Luffy looked behind and saw Brook.  
  
    “I’ll also look for the boy.” The Straw Hat’s musician said.  
  
    “Okay. I’m counting on you.” Luffy said with appreciative smile.  
  
Then others started to search around their respective location. Brook followed the path where Bell-mere has run off to. Without speaking a word, Alonso searched around with Richter, Victoria, Rebecca and Viola. Gustavia and Valerius was looking around the mall.

* * *

 

Viola, Rebecca, Richter and Victoria could see Alonso’s alarmed, anxious expression despite wearing the sharp, red glasses. Anyone could see the teenaged boy was deeply cared for his brother. Specifically, protective. However, at the same time, Alonso seemed disturbed with what Law and Ace had said to him. Rebecca frowned as she also remembered when she was young, jeered and hated by audiences in Colosseum, for her grandfather’s “commitment” when in reality, Doflamingo was the one manipulating them all. When seeing the child of her former enemy suffering the same, the pink-haired woman felt a compassion.  
  
    “Hey…,” Rebecca spoke first, “I’m…I’m sorry you heard that from them…”  
  
Alonso turned around and faced Queen Viola’s niece.  
  
    “…you? You…felt sorry about me?”  
  
    “I could see that no one have told you about what you father…did for many years but past is from past, right? But I want to know…did you have an uncle?”  
  
Alonso remembered the name Law had mentioned. It was Donquixote Rosinante. Doflamingo’s eldest son remembered the time he overheard his father’s musing about Rosi, muttering how much the boy reminded him of their uncle. But, both Alonso and Rosi didn’t know they had an uncle. At least, before they were born. When listening to Surgeon of Death’s accusation of their father murdered their uncle, he could see how much their uncle, “Corazon”, meant for Law.  
  
    “Honestly, milady…I was aware of the fact that we had an uncle…but we couldn’t know his name until now,” Alonso smiled sadly, “also…he told me how much our brother resembled our uncle Rosinante.”  
  
Viola nodded her head, understanding as they were curious of the Donquixote children’s life.  
  
    “Papá was eight when his mother died…and two years later…,” Alonso frowned briefly, “he killed his father in front of uncle.”  
  
Richter, Victoria, Rebecca and Viola’s eyes grew wide. They could imagine Heavenly Demon’s cruelty but they didn’t know what caused him to be that way.  
  
    “He told me that he didn’t regret a bit…because he said our grandfather took uncle’s smile away…,” Alonso continued, “maybe that’s why he cares about us a lot…”  
  
Rebecca glanced at him. For some reason, Kyros’ daughter pictured the former Warlord as Alonso and Rosi’s good father. As much as Viola was a bit disbelieved, she could see how well-raised the boy was and smiled, wishing their father’s past would never haunt them. Richter looked down in shame for not trusting him as his sister formed a conflicted expression.

* * *

 

On the other hand, little Rosi entered the Mirror House, where it was located on less crowded section of Shabody Amusement Park. Slightly scared, yet curious he looked around and saw many mirrors stood, or hung on the wall. He tripped backward and groaned in pain as he spotted the deeper path. Curious once again, he kept went in to find a long rectangular glass of reflection stood on both side. He walked pass the mirrors until one particular one reflected something he didn’t expect to see. Rosi stopped and stepped backward to see the reflection again.  
  
Rosi’s eyes grew wide to see the blonde-haired boy with blue-ragged blouse, ripped ties, and pants. Rubbing his eyes again, he tried to take a good look until he heard someone behind him. He turned to see Straw Hat’s musician Brook.  
  
    “Yo-hohoho, forgive me if I scared you, Rosi-san.”  
  
The little blonde was taken back as the skeleton musician called his name with honorific tone. Noticing Rosi’s questioning look, Brook only smiled.  
  
    “How could I forget the name of the spirit of Heart Pirate Ship?”  
  
This only caused Rosi to grow confused. Then Rosi wrote another note: “Do I know the captain?” Reading them, Brook formed a sad smile.  
  
    “Yes…you and Traffy-san, are so inseparable. You love him as your son. You love him so much you couldn’t leave his side. As much as you love your brother. Now you came back to them.”  
  
Now, Rosi felt the incoming headache. Seeing him, Merry held his hand and dragged him to the deeper corner of mirror room. Rosi walked forward the large mirror that stood on the center. When he came closer enough to see his reflected self, his eyes grew wide with shock. In the mirror, the tall, young man with blond hair, white shirt, long beige jeans, reddish brown eyes and pale skin, was staring at him with same bewildered expression. Little Rosi gently reached his small hand and touched the mirror.  
  
Then all of sudden, fragments of visions and voices stabbed inside his head as his reddish brown eyes were wide.  
  
**“Stop, brother!!!! Please, stop!”**  
  
**“I will go back with your head!!!”**  
  
**“Doflamingo…Rosinante..I’m sorry that you had to have…a father like me.”**  
  
**“You don’t have a place to go? Then, do you want to come with me?”**  
  
**“Leave the boy alone! HE’S FREE!!!”**  
  
**“Walk away, Law…nothing will hold you back now…you’re finally free.”**  
  
Rosi bit his lips as tears continued to drop from his eyes.  
  
     **“Oi Law. Love you!”**  
  
Closing his eyes, he had seen another flashbacks of Trafalgar Law’s thirteen years of vengeance against Doflamingo, and the alliances with Straw Hats. Rosi looked at the reflection in which the tall young man also shed such tears. He looked at his side to see Brook knelt down.  
  
    “You miss them all…, don’t you?”  
  
Slowly, the boy nodded his head. Then they heard someone entering, revealing a red-headed girl smiled in relief. Bell-mere ran towards Rosi and hugged him. When the boy looked back, only the reflection of his remained instead of tall man. Bell-mere looked at her friend with slight frown.  
  
    “Have you been here all along? Are you okay now?”  
  
Sighing in exhaustion, he fell on his knees, surprising Bell.  
  
    “Hey, are you okay?”  
  
Rosi merely nodded his head. Bell held his arms and helped him get up as they walk back where everyone was waiting. Brook followed along and looked at two children greeted by Nami’s concerned nagging and Alonso’s tight embrace around his brother.  
  
    “Where have you been?” Alonso asked.  
  
Rosi didn’t say anything. But seeing everyone again reminded him of pained expression Law made when he yelled at Alonso. Biting his lips again, he sniffed and sobbed. Gently, Rebecca approached with Nami.  
  
    “Child, what’s wrong?” Rebecca asked.  
  
    “Why are you crying again?” Bell-mere questioned.  
  
But Rosi continued to wail quietly. Angered with the belief that Rosi was bothered with Ace’s harsh accusation and Law’s hysterical behavior, Bell stood up.  
  
    “You stay here, I’m gonna go and beat stupid Ace-bro and kicked MenoLAW’S ass like a freaking soccer-ball!”  
  
What came next was unexpected as Rosi pulled her back.  
  
    “I don’t give a damn if than ol’ man is Yonko! I wanna kick his butt and pump his heart until it pops!!!” Bell, tried to move away.  
  
Rosi kept holding her back as his skinny arms tightened around her waist, but he still cried. Unsure what to do, Bell only glance at him, groaning. The boy was too kind to let anyone hurt. This was one of the only thing it frustrated her beside his clumsiness. Alonso pulled his brother away and held him, letting the boy sob in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In next chapter, we will have some confirmed pairs and family time again. Oh, did I mention there will be a dance also?


	8. The Night's Still Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosi wants to see Law again but he met Bepo who seemed to recognize him. After a secret conversation, the night was filled with party and everyone's enjoying it!

Alonso patted Rosi’s back as the boy ceased his sobs. Bell-mere, Nami, and the girls were beside the Donquixote kids. Oddly, Luffy was discussing with Nefeltari Vivi, Viola, Rebecca and his allies as the Straw Hats were trying to engage into party after finding Rosi.  
  
Just then, Luffy dragged his son to villain kids and gave him stern look. Noticing confused expression from the small crowd, the pirate king gently shoved Ace forward.  
  
    “Go on, kid. Be a man and apologize.” Luffy said bluntly.  
  
A bit shameful, Ace bowed halfway stiffly.  
  
    “I’m sorry! For…causing troubles…” Ace muttered, remained still as he kept his upper body folded forward as a form of apology.  
  
Blinking their eyes, Nami and Robin giggled.  
  
    “It’s…quite alright.” Alonso managed to speak. Even Rosi forgives the young man.  
  
    “Cheer up, Rosi! Don’t listen to Traffy. He’s just that hysterical as he gets old,” Bell said with apologetic smile, “what do you say we could go dance after dinner?”  
  
Rosi merely nodded his head with small smile.  
  
    “Do you need anything for dance? You can buy costumes!” Nami suggested.  
  
The boy looked up at his brother, worried. Alonso only smiled and nodded his head. Permitted, Alonso’s little brother landed on the ground from his seat and ran along with Bell as Robin and Nami smiled at the two.

* * *

 

Bell was busy choosing for the costumes as Rosi stood in front of the store. He strolled around until he saw couple of men wearing a symbol of Heart Pirates. In other words, their captain must be close around them. Looking back at the store, he could see Bell would take some time to pick. As he walked towards the pirates, he was about to trip until someone pulled him back. Rosi turned to see large polar bear with orange jumpsuit smiling widely at him with tears.  
  
    “Mr. Cora! Is that you?” Bepo asked quietly, vainly preventing his tears.  
  
Rosi smiled and nodded his head. Oddly, Bepo was the only member of Heart Pirates who can see him when he was a ghost of Corazon. The spirit of Heart Pirate Ship.  
  
Bepo hugged the boy in tears.  
  
    “Oh my gosh! It IS you~!”   
  
Rosi quickly wrote the note: “Let’s go somewhere quiet. I have a lot of things to say.”  
  
Agreed, Bepo held the boy and went inside secluded local park close to the costume store. Looking both left and right at the same time, Rosi sighed and snapped his little fingers much to Bepo’s confusion until he heard a husky, childish voice from the boy.  
  
    “I’m sorry I tricked you, Bepo.” Rosi spoke.  
  
The Heart Pirate’s Navigator’s eyes were wide open and so was his mouth. Fortunately, Rosi had already made a sound barrier which no one but them could listen to their own conversation.  
  
    “EEEHHH!!!! Mr. Cora, you can talk?!” Bepo shrieked.  
  
    “Actually…it took me a long time to make me talk again ever since I ate the same cursed fruit…now I can speak secretly like this,” Rosi said with sheepish smile, “and please, you don’t need to call me Mr. Cora. I’m a little boy, now.”  
  
    “Oh nonsense! You are our captain’s father-like figure. Our crews really wanted to know about you…and…our captain…,” the Bepo grew depressed, “what would he think if you’ve been…here with us all the time?”  
  
Rosi’s eyes grew saddened.  
  
    “I don’t mind you telling other crews about me…but Law doesn’t need to know for now. I don’t want to give him hard times and if I speak, I’m afraid I might say something the I’ll regret.”  
  
Understanding, Bepo nodded his head.  
  
    “Don’t tell him what?”  
  
Surprised, they turned and saw Bell smiling mischievously.  
  
    “Don’t panic, I know you can talk.” Bell said.  
  
Rosi paled.  
  
    “Since when?” He asked.  
  
    “Ever since you stepped into Thousand Sunny. I heard you calling that MenoLaw’s name over and over when sleeping.”  
  
Rosi face-palmed himself.  
  
    “Still, you are worried about your kid as much as I do.” Bell-mere laughed heartily as her eyes directed towards Nami.  
  
The eight-years old boy managed to smile.  
  
    “I know it’s wrong time to get in your conversation, are you guys a thing?” Bepo asked.  
  
Two kids laughed but blushed.  
  
    “You can go now, Bepo. But remember, this conversation is still between us.”  
  
Bepo happily saluted and dismissed himself. Both Rosi and Bell looked at each other and went back to the store to buy costumes for the dance.

* * *

 

Back to the Shabody Archipelago, Alonso was busy making new clothes for his friends and others, trying to ignore fascinated glances from Rebecca, Kyros, Richter, Victoria, and Queen Viola. Looking at the silk web intertwined with one another as Alonso’s multiple arms spread the fabrics. The royal families from Dressrosa has never seen anyone making clothes with no needles or utensils but with silk webs with different colors.  
  
    “Such extraordinary…” Viola mused, impressed.  
  
    “You sure are talented, Alonso.” Rebecca kept focused on Alonso’s long fingers.  
  
Alonso only smiled.  
  
    “It’s been my hobby. Father taught me how to sew, believe it or not.”  
  
Behind him was pile of clothes he had completed for his friends and Straw Hat kids. With a finishing touch, Alonso displayed his last work. It was a purple flamenco dress with magenta laces decorated on the skirt.  
  
    “Oh…it is a true work of art, lad.” Richter praised as he looked at the dress.  
  
Glancing at Victoria, Alonso fold it and handed to her. Looking at the dress, Victoria then stared at Alonso in confusion, who shrugged his shoulders.  
  
    “It’s for you, princess, for today.”  
  
Surprised, Victoria looked at the beautiful dress. Then, she hesitantly accepted.  
  
    “T—thank you.” Victoria managed to speak.  
  
With charming grin, Alonso pulled out the suit for Richter.  
  
    “Here’s for you, too.”  
  
Happily accepting the clothes, Richter decided to try them on for the night. Rebecca was glad that Victoria and Richter was being civil to Alonso now as Kyros could see a little déjà vu between Alonso and Victoria, for some reason.

* * *

 

The young night rose with the moon radiantly shone up to the dark sky. In Sabao Dome, a concert hall on Grove 33 of Shabody Archipelago, the crowd was wild as Usopp and Brook were on the large stage, ready for the fashion show—which the clothes would be made by Alonso.  
  
    “How’s it goin’, everybody?” Usopp yelled on the microphone and the people grew wilder with enthusiasm, “it is I, Usopp, presenting Straw Hat Pirates…FASHION SHOW~!”  
  
Luffy made his usual laugh as other Straw Hats looked at the stage with smile.  
  
    “Obviously, the first! The one and only inventor! MURPHY~!”  
  
Then in his black tank top, long baggy jeans and white trench coat, Murphy posed with proud smile. His blond and black hair tied back. The crowd yelled his name, especially his grandfather Yasopp, the Red Hair pirate’s sniper.  
  
    “It’s Murphy time~!” Usopp’s son gave his father high-five, joining him as a presenters.  
  
    “YES! That’s my grandson people!” Yasopp proudly shouts.  
  
Then the wanted poster of Usopp and Murphy revealed on the stage screen.  
  
    “Introducing our Mister gaga of New Word, BROOK!”  
  
Brook, in his stage outfit held his guitar. His fans squeals as some of them held their sign written “SOUL KING”.  
  
    “Thank you~! Thank you~!Yohohohoho!” Brook said as he waved his hand and the screen showed the wanted poster of Brook.  
  
    “And now! Here’s our special models! Our ladies, Nami and Robin!”  
  
The screen pops out the wanted posters of Nami and Robin. Two ladies in their new fashion, marched forward and waved their hands to crazy crowds. Nami was wearing light green shirt, short jeans, brown boots with length of her knee, and accessories around her neck and wrists. Robin was wearing all black and white refined suits with her hair tied back.  
  
    “Nami-sw~an~!!! Robin-chwan~!” Sanji called out with hearts on his eyes.  
  
    “NEXT! Is our man of steel! The one man of man! FRANKY!” Murphy introduced then.  
  
The screen showed another wanted poster of Franky as the Straw Hat Shipwright in his large red khaki shirt and the gold necklace with giant “F” on.  
  
    “SU~PER~!!!”  
  
Even Paulie, Iceberg, and people from Water 7 made a same pose of Franky had just made.  
  
    “Next up is our adorable, genius reindeer, Tony Tony~ CHOPPER!”  
  
Chopper, in a pink jumpsuit and blue baseball cap smiled. His two paws spread, making his “Kyuun Spark” to people who were all softened over his petite figure. The screen revealed a wanted poster of Straw Hat’s Doctor.  
  
    “Even if you praise me, I’m not happy you idiot~!”  
  
    “And, giuchie giuchie ya-ya da-da~! Here comes the ladies’ man! He’s a mother-father gentleman, SANJI~!” Usopp dramatically gestured to the cook.  
  
The screen revealed Sanji’s wanted poster. The Straw Hat’s cook was wearing refined black suit with loosened gold-colored necktie.  
  
    “Sanji~!” Reiju called out with smile.  
  
    “Next is our roughest, but lack-of-direction swordsman! RORONOA ZORO!”  
  
Zoro was wearing dark green jacket, black pants with pair of military boots. three swords on both of his sides. The screen then revealed his wanted poster.  
  
    “Wanna get sliced?!” Zoro glared at Usopp for his description.  
  
Ignoring him, Usopp began his next introduction.  
  
    “And—oh! Who!? Who this man could be! Ah, our Pirate King! Our untouchable bachelor~!”  
  
Shanks laughed at Usopp’s last words.  
  
    “It’s just that he have kids but no woman swept him off his feet, even though he has a world who is his lover~,” Usopp sang as Straw Hats giggled heartily, “MONKEY D. LUFFY!”  
  
As the screen revealed the wanted poster of Pirate king, the crown immediately shouted for his name. Luffy appeared with his iconic Straw Hat, wearing dark red coat with golden frills, black shirt openly reveals his scar, blue jeans and black boots.  
  
    “Shi-shi-shi~!” Luffy smiled.  
  
    “Luffy~!” Boa Hancock called out his name, lovestruck.  
  
    “LUFFY SENPAI~!” Bartolomeo squealed, fanboying over the pirate king.  
  
Even Buggy pirate fleet’s Alvida, Sanji’s older sister Reiju, was still either smitten or flirting with Luffy and the mermaid princess Shirahoshi clapped her hands happily.  
  
This time, Murphy took the role of presenter for Straw Hat kids and Villain Kids, their new family.  
  
    “Today’s the day we all accept our new family members with us! First off, our navigator’s sweetheart, Bell-mere!”  
  
Nami held her daughter and let her on the stage. Bell stuck her tongue out, and posed with her hand in form of peace “V”. She was wearing green varsity jacket, light green long shirt, black shorts, and blue sneakers. Her red hair was tied back.  
  
    “Yay~!” Bell-mere shout with mischievous smile.  
  
    “And Mocha Chocolata~ ya-ya! Our cook juniors, Remy and Babette!”  
  
Remy was wearing white blouse, long black pants, pair of leather shoes, black dress vest. His blond hair was neatly combed and smiled charmingly enough to make women swoon. Babette was wearing steampunk black dress with white blouse. The skirt was reaching down to her upper knee-to toe behind, as her legs were wearing a stocking, and she was wearing a black high heel. Her blond hair was long enough to reach down to her back. In the screen, two wanted posters of Sanji’s children revealed.  
  
    “AH! Skirts too short…” Yonji and Niji pointed out at Babette’s dress in unison.  
  
Ichiji quietly agreed as Reiju smiled, secretly praising whoever made the clothes.  
  
    “Our king’s beloved twins! LEGEND and LINEAGE never dies! Monkey D. Anis and Ace!” Murphy yelled out enthusiastically.  
  
Two siblings then appeared on the stage as the crowd applauded. Ace was wearing orange vest coat open, baggy cobalt jeans, and the pair of dark blue slippers. Anis was wearing red blouse with elbow-length sleeve and black belt below her chest which revealed her bare waist. She was also wearing short blue jeans, dark stocking and dark boots. On the stage screen, the wanted poster of both Ace and Anis were revealed.  
  
    “And here’s our five chosen kids as our new family! Let’s give them applause!” Usopp and Murphy spoke on the large snail microphone.  
  
The crowd applauded once again, curious of new VKs.  
  
    “Kurokami (Black Hair), Marshall D. Angelina!”  
  
Angelina was wearing black coat with frills, dark pink corset-like shirt, long beige pants and dark boots. Her long black hair was tied back with dark green ribbon.  
  
    “And next—oh, Ms. Boa Hancock—you should be nervous,” Murphy pointed out jokingly, “here’s our mistress of Burundi Works, Lady Gustavia.”  
  
Gustavia was wearing an ancient Egyptian-like dress with different shades of green, blue straps on her shoulders, golden belt and accessories surrounding her skinny waist, and high heels made with same gold as her waist belt. Her makeup hid her scar, only appealing the beauty.  
  
Vivi’s son, Valerius, only glanced at the woman with wide eyes briefly, then for some reason, forming a rather fond smile. Queen of Alabasta Vivi could see the resemblance of Gustavia with her father, then again, Vivi secretly commented Crocodile had a lovely daughter she never had.  
  
    “Disco Inferno~! The man with scars but nonetheless the strong larva! Sakurazaki!”  
  
Sakurazaki was wearing a black blouse with dark red vest and pants, black leather shoes. His complexion was less serious or grim.   
  
    “And last but not least, the designer of our Straw Hat families’ fashions and his adorable little brother! Spider-man Donquixote Alonso and the Harlequin Donquixote Rosi!”  
  
Alonso was wearing his cloth based on his father’s wearing, while holding his little brother’s hand. Rosi was wearing pinkish white shirt, long white pants, red hat, and brown shoes. His shirt was written: El Bella’s Lil’ Monster.   
  
Hearing the name of younger Donquixote, a certain captain of Heart Pirate perked up.  
  
    ‘Wait…did he just say…Rosi?’  
  
Law looked up and saw the little boy with blond hair. He squinted his eyebrows and saw the boy’s reddish brown eyes. The same eye color of…him.  
  
    “Everyone! Enjoy the dance TONIGHT!” Murphy and Usopp yelled, beginning the party.  
  
Brook began the music and the dance began. Unused with the crowd, Rosi only stood. Noticing him, Bell quickly grabbed his hand.  
  
    “Come on, Rosi! Let’s Boogie~!”  
  
Smiling, Rosi and Bell went to dance. Anis dragged Sakurazaki to the buffet. While Alonso managed to interact with royalties of Dressrosa, Gustavia was drinking a champagne alone unaware of Valerius approaching.  
  
    “Hello, again..”  
  
She turned to see Valerius, immediately put down the champagne glass on the table. Gustavia tried not to make an annoyed expression since she figured out the prince of Alabasta’s been attentive towards her.  
  
    “Oh, hi.” Gustavia greeted.  
  
    “If you don’t mind, may I have a talk with you? Mother wants to see you also.”  
  
Blinking, Gustavia was aware of Queen Vivi and the Alabasta guards watching them afar.  
  
    “You’re not going to interrogate me, aren’t you?” She dared with smirk.  
  
    “No, why would I? You have done nothing wrong.” Valerius replied with hearted laugh.  
  
    “So, if you’re not going to bother me with my dad’s past, what do you want?”  
  
    “Which reminds me…, my name’s Nefeltari Valerius…I’ve come to ask for you name.” Valerius smiled as he introduced himself.  
  
Lady Gustavia was taken back with the prince’s politeness. She could see that he was no needy, spoiled royal brat, but a matured, selfless man. Interested with the man, Gustavia decided to test the man’s goodness with her mind games someday.  
  
    “Gustavia.” She replied with the same smirk her father made.  
  
    “A charming name,” Valerius smiled genuinely, “much better than Valerius.”  
  
Gustavia grinned as she raised her brows. She couldn’t wait to tell her father about her encounter with prince of Alabasta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the references of song(s) in Usopp/Murphy~.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for the first chapter~! The fic is based on Disney Descendants. I also have a fanarts from DeviantArt and if anyone wants to see, feel free to go there! The next chapter will have the villain kids meet Straw Hats for the first time and interact with one another.


End file.
